


zooming in on you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't take his eyes off of Bressie at V Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zooming in on you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to balefully for looking this over.

‘I’m coming with you,’ Niall says - a bit too loud, a bit too eager - when Bressie announces that he’s going to grab another pint. 

Bressie grins down at him. ‘Alright, let’s go.’ 

They walk in the direction of the drinks trailer in companionable silence for a while, passing a variety of tents. Niall feels light-headed and a bit wobbly in the legs; he’s got that familiar warm and fuzzy feeling in his belly that he always gets when he’s around Bressie. They haven't had a moment to themselves since they all met up earlier, and Niall’s going crazy with the thrill of anticipation, the prickling of his skin, the buzzing in his blood. It’s been months since they’ve spent time together, and he can’t wait to have Bressie all to himself later. 

He can’t take his eyes off of him, and even though he thinks he might be a bit too obvious about it, he just can’t help himself. His mam once told him that he gets that special look, that his eyes light up when he looks at the person he’s infatuated with and well, he’s just glad he’s wearing sunglasses so nobody can tell. 

Niall looks around; he doesn’t want to wait any longer, needs to calm down his nerves to get through this day. He’s vibrating with excitement when he grabs Bressie’s arm and pulls him away from the crowd of people, walks them towards a tent and only stops when they’re behind it, hidden from view. 

They stand there, just looking at each other for a moment. Niall takes off his sunglasses and puts them in the back pocket of his shorts. Bressie follows suit, but hooks his sunglasses over the collar of his T-shirt.

‘What’s this about, then?’ he asks, voice calm and steady, looking down at Niall. 

‘Hi,’ says Niall, ignoring the question. He steps closer until he has to crane his neck up a bit more to not break eye contact. His heartbeat picks up, thrumming fast, and it's suddenly hard to swallow. 

‘Hi,’ Bressie whispers back, leaning down to close the gap between them. 

Niall closes his eyes and pushes to his tiptoes slowly, leans forward until he can feel his lips on Bressie’s. He has to brace himself - puts his hands around Bressie’s immense upper arms - to not lose his balance. 

He presses closer, relishes the feel of warm lips on warm lips, and breathes. Bressie doesn’t push it, understands what this is about, and it sends a rush of calm to Niall’s belly. They get each other, no words necessary, so in sync most of the time it's scary. He’s never felt anything like this before, never thought he needed this until he found it. 

He parts his lips subtly, drags them over Bressie’s softly; he feels warm breath and the slide of lips and presses his fingers a bit deeper into Bressie’s skin. 

With a quiet sigh, he pulls back a beat later, so that their noses are touching and they’re looking into each other’s eyes. ‘Missed ya, big face,’ he whispers and Bressie’s eyes crinkle, his whole face lighting up. 

‘Me, too. Missed you terribly,’ he whispers back. 

They stay like that for a while, just smiling at each other, before pulling away. Niall lets go of Bressie’s arms and fumbles in his back pocket for his sunglasses. ‘Missed your dick, as well. Can’t wait to get my mouth on ya.’ 

Bressie swallows audibly, shocked. Niall just slips his sunglasses back on and turns on his heel, grinning as he walks back towards the crowd. He hears Bressie jogging to catch up. "Cheeky," Bressie says, drawing up next to Niall, and he's flushed a little bit, beaming. That warm, fuzzy feeling in Niall's belly spreads all the way out to fingers and toes. He's still excited to be properly alone with Bressie, but the wait doesn't seem so unbearable, now.


End file.
